Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Fusion Fall
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: The famed Ed,Edd,n Eddy quest has been taken up by many players in the game Fusion Fall. The quest is said to be unbeatable, but it doesn't stop one young soul from taking the challenge! What? Chapter 2's up finally!
1. Chapter 1

_Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Fusion Fall_

_One: Arrival_

I stood there, aghast as I took in the sight of my surroundings. I was there - in the famed Peach Creek Cul-de-sac, but something seemed different.

A makeshift barrier blocked the entrance to the Cul-de-sac; most likely to keep anyone or anything from getting in or out. In the exact center of the Cul-de-sac towered an overexaggeratingly tall throne. I'd no idea why it existed, but simply shrugged the thought and trudged onward.

The famous background homes that were now clearly visible had been dilapidated. Pipes hanging from what once was walls, and charred, torn remains of furniture and carpeting spread around the area. Rubble and dirt made up the road, the pavement literally smashed away and scattered around various places. Trees also had collapsed onto the street and houses, and various craters seemingly lined along the ground in an ordered fashion.

I withdrew my blade in a flash of blue light, noticing a foreign entity slowly inching towards me on my map. I quickly scanned the immediate area, hoping to find the possible enemy, but it was of no use; I spotted nothing.

I prepared to sheath my sword, hastily swinging it as I spun around.

"Haaah!" A mysterious figure called. I wasn't able to identify what it was, but I did know it wielded a metal pipe.

The figure leapt backwards, avoiding my initial strike. It began to charge towards me while preparing to thrust the pipe forward. I thrusted my left hand outwards, grasping the pipe and pulling the figure towards me - despite the fact the pipe left an enormous crimson gash on my hand.

At last I was able to witness who the figure was as I pulled him or her into the light. I prepared to swing my blade forward, in hopes of rendering the person unconscious with a strong bash to the head. Unfortunately, my arm would not budge; perhaps it was the very subconscious thought of knowing who this person was that kept my arm from responding?

I scanned the figure from head to toe - once and then again. The same icy blue eyes, the wild blue hair with black streaks, the peach skin - his usual outfit; there was no doubt in my mind who the person was. "Eddy!?!" I outbursted in shock, immediately dropping the boy to the ground.

Eddy brushed himself off as he rose to his feet. "How'd you know my name? And what's the big idea busting in here like that!?! No one should be able to get in or out o' this place!"

I rose an eyebrow to the boy's response. This was nothing more than a game, yet the A.I. clearly expressed Eddy's character right down to the core!

"Look," I began, "I've come here from CN Haven because I accepted a quest to help you guys out. They say all those that try this quest end up comatose when they get to the end - so basically, I guess this quest's ubeatable."

Eddy narrowed his eyes in an arrogant manner, folding his arms before he spoke. "I don't care where the heck you come from!" I winced as droplets of spit flung out of his mouth. "I'm the king here and I know what's best - don't come barging in here like a smartaleck and criticising my standards!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance. "Believe me, if it wasn't for the sole goal of being known as the first person to finish this quest, I wouldn't even be here right now!"

"Well," Eddy scoffed, "if you think you're so tough, how's about you help me clean up this place; all you gotta do is escort me to the base while we clear out some of those beasts running amuk 'round here. Don't worry though, I'll be all over those blasted things!"

I rolled my eyes as the boy cocked the metal pipe on his shoulder. I checked my _HUD_, seeing what Eddy had just finished talking about being labeled as the first objective in this quest. I sighed, seeing as there was nothing else I could do at the present time except follow Eddy.

Once again I pulled out my blade in a flash of blue light, the thick black tape that encased the blade slowly unraveling and flowing in the light breeze.

Eddy sneered in disgust. "You done already!?!" He questioned impatiently, "Let's go!"

Eddy sprinted forward, and I began following suite - holding my blade over my shoulder as I dashed after the boy. Before we could even begin covering any distance, a large group of grotesque, shadowy, mutant looking black creatures with some kind of white skulls on their heads suddenly appeared before us.

"So you creeps finally decided to crash the party eh?" Eddy's posture switched to that of a battle ready stance. "Alright then, come and get it!"

"Here we go!" I shouted confidently, leaping forward and literally shattering a large number of the creatures with one swing of my blade.

"You ain't half bad!" Eddy complimented in his usual arrogant tone. I paused for a moment, then realized that was probably one of the few compliments I'd hear from him.

Eddy deflected a creature that leapt towards him with a forceful swing of his pipe, knocking it into a crowd of newly spawned beasts; all of which shattering upon the impact of the collision of the aforementioned creature.

We both nodded, rushing forward to another group of the beasts. We rushed past each other, briefly glancing one another before swinging our weapons in a hasteful manner. The force of the slashes merged in the shape of an "X" which rocketed towards the beasts, shooting them into the air as they began to rain down - glass shattering sounds piling one on top of the other as they collided with the ground.

I smirked at my battle prowess - I'd gained two levels and my health and special attack stats had increased. "Well," I began as I rested my blade on my shoulder, "I guess now all I gotta do is get you to that HQ place you've been ranting on about."

Eddy let out an arrogant chuckle, much to my dismay. "You wish, we only took out the cannon fodder - now comes the real challenge."

I huffed in an angered manner. "There's more?" I questioned, "I had a gut feeling this quest wasn't for me."

"Quit bellyaching!" Eddy yelled, "You're still of use to me, so don't even think of running out on me now!"

I contemplated the possible choices I had. I was still in the process of completing an objective, so logging out or going back to the central haven was definitely out of the question. I prepared to line out my other choices, but Eddy's piercing shout quickly derailed my train of thought.

"Get ready!" He shouted, tightening his grip on his weapon. "Here comes the leader of the pack!"

I felt my heart sink as two bulky, clawed arms emerged out of a swirling blood red portal. The rest of the figure emerged, shrouded in a long, shredded pseudo grim reaper cloak. It's blood red crimson eyes pierced right through my soul, causing me to remain idle in a state of shock.

The beast's voice screeched as it pulled out a large scythe, pulsating with violet energy while a runny black substance continuously slid down the weapon.

"This thing don't look so tough!" Eddy boasted in a cocky manner, "You and me can take this thing easy!"

I shot Eddy a questioning glance, but quickly shifted my focus back to the new creature. It immediately flew towards us at a blinding speed, leaving us little time to react. We both braced ourselves for impact, only to be flung some feet into the air. I made an attempt to regain my balance so as to control my fall, but the creature smashed us back down to earth.

We simultaneously cried out in pain as a jet black electrical energy discharged from its scythe and into our bodies. My arm twitched as I made an effort to force the creature back with a swing of my sword. The blade radiated in an seraphic blue light that seemed to blind the creature. It immediately stopped the attack, seeping into the shadows as if to retreat.

Both Eddy and I let out sighs of relief, breathing heavily as smoke rose from our tattered, charred clothes. Various bruises, scratches and blood seeping gashes littered our bodies. I coughed, now becoming harder for me to breathe.

_Am I gonna die?_ I thought to myself, _Am I gonna go comatose just like all the others? No it can't end here - I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don''t wanna-_

"Creeeeaaaaahh!!" The black creature cried as it reformed in a blast of black light. Tons of black feathers slowly descended to the ground, some being carried a fair distance by a passing breeze.

_So, after all this I die in the end? What a lame game..._

I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. I could feel an enormous gust of wind being blown towards me, and the echoing screeches of the creature as it crept closer and closer. I opened one eye, witnessing the creature pull its scythe back - preparing to swing it full force.

I'd prepared for the worst, but soon saw my last chance - my saving grace; a _CHANCE_ icon rapidly flashed above the creature. Somehow, I immediately sprang to my feet and deflected the scythe with a swing of my blade. I rapidly pressed the _CHANCE_ button soon after that, causing me and the creature's weapons to rapidly collide before I leapt into the air and grabbed the creature by its cloak. I spun it around rapidly before smashing it onto the ground, at which point it retreated into the shadows once more.

I quickly descended unto the ground, slamming my blade down to lessen the impact of the fall. I winced in pain momentarily, reaching into my item bag and pulling out two _eraser_ items that I proceeded to use on Eddy and I.

The two of us slowly rose to our feet, all the damage and done to our health and clothing erased.

"You're way more useful than I thought," Eddy said, "we've never been able touch that thing before."

I tightened the grip on my blade, a cold chill rushing down my spine. "Get ready, it's coming back again!"

Eddy chuckled, "If this thing wants a fight so bad, it's going to get it's but kicked back to wherever the heck it came!"

"Creeeeaaaaahh!" The creature cried once more, this time encasing itself in a devlilish violet aura. It let out a demonic, echoing cackle that sent a cold rush down my spine and caused my hairs to stand on end. However, this time for some reason, the creature's power seemed to give me an adrenaline rush.

Eddy glanced over at me concerningly. "You alright?" He asked in a concerned tone that still sounded arrogant. "Don't go psycho on me - we need to kill this freakin thing!"

I blinked, my subconscious craving to fight slowly attempting to take over my train of thought. "Never better, just try and keep up!"

"You wish!" Eddy scoffed, "Why don't you watch and see how it's done?"

The creature cackled once more, waiting for us to executea move before acting. I felt a chill rush down my spine yet again, this time all of my muscles seeming to twitch simultaneously.

_What's happening to me?_ I asked myself, expecting some form of an answer to show up. _It feels like something's slowly taking over my body - replacing all of my thoughts with just a natural instinct to keep fighting - I've no idea how much longer I can keep my body under my control!_

"Pay attention!" Eddy yelled in an annoyed tone. "I bet we can beat this thing if we use that focus stuff!"

I gulped as we sped towards the creature. However, as thoughts of keeping my body under my control continuously race through my mind, it seemed as if we were merely inching closer and closer.

"Yeah, focus," I said to myself in an arrogant tone. "that's easier said than done."

* * *

_So, here's yet another new story. Haven't been here in a while so I came back with this. This story is based off of the game Cartoon Network: Fusion Fall - a MMORPG where you go around and help cartoons and other stuff like that. I took a page off the Ed, Edd, n Eddy quest and this is what you get. For the most part, this story will be told in First Person point of view; I hope that doesn't bother any of you. At any rate, read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm finally coming back after my long hiatus. Getting back into gear sure is hard... At any rate here's chapter two._

* * *

_Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Fusion Fall_

_Two: A Man Named Grimm Stroud_

Dodging the monster was undoubtedly the current task at hand, but doing so was much easier said than done.

"Keep it up!" Eddy shouted, narrowly ducking under the reaper's scythe, "This big guy's gotta tire out eventually!"

I simply nodded, deflecting blows with my sword as I tried to concentrate. As the creature reeled back for another swing, I sidestepped and prepared to bumrush it.

"No!"

Halting in my tracks, I swung my head back to witness Eddy motioning for me to hurry back. Sporting a look of horror, I figured it was in my best interest to-

"Guah!" I cried aloud as dark tentacles forcefully entangled me, slowly dragging me back to my inevitable doom - the reaper.

"Hurry up and get out of there!" Eddy hollered at the top of his lungs, sprinting after me, "What use will you be to me if you're dead!?"

I turned back, only to see the fear instilling sight of the reaper reeling its scythe back whilst cackling in a hellish tone. (very much inhuman like) I struggled to esacape from my entanglement, but soon realize my actions were all for not; the harder I struggled to break fee, the tighter the grip became.

"Get me out of here!" I soon found myself yelling with what little air I'd left, "Do something, you stupid A.I.!"

Eddy shot me a vacant stare, raising an eyebrow. "The heck's an A.I. ?"

"Never mind that!" I quickly retorted, "just get me out of here!"

My eyes widened as I heard a chain-saw like noise revving not too far behind me. I spun around only to be greeted by the sight of the reaper cocking his scythe in a victorius manner. I gritted my teeth, annoyed by his antics.

I gulped as the reaper swung its scythe. Closing my eyes as a huge gust of wind smacked my face, I immediately braced for the worst.

_"Kreeyaaah!"_

I was free! I veered around during my gentle, angelic-like descent to see Eddy twirling his metal pipe. "You owe me big time for that!"

I opened my mouth for a witty remark, but was immediately hushed by the reaper's loud entrance out of another dark portal.

"This guy won't stay down!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes as I drew my sword, "Alright, now you're gunna-"

I immediately silenced myself halfway through my sentence, tingling as I felt a weird force move throughout my body. I sank down, clutching my chest as I felt just about each and every heart beat. Sweat began to pour off my brow and onto my sword, which I tightly grasped in my right hand.

"You okay!?" Eddy questioned, hastily ambling over towards my current position. Surprisingly, he kneeled down to check on me, but in my current state I couldn't help but to backhand him away.

"The hell's your problem!" His voice boomed as he shot me a death glare, "Here I am going out of my way to-"

I immediately interjected. "Sorry," I spoke, forcing a chuckle before continuing, "for some reason my body's acting funny."

"Funny _how_?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I glanced at my hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. My body shivered with unsteadiness, and my teeth chattered with clacking nervousness. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, forcing another chuckle shortly afterward.

"Heh, my stupid legs of mine are numb from all this fear and won't even budge," I forced insane laughter upon myself as I began punching my legs. "Come on, move, damn you!"

Eddy winced, most likely at a loss for words. He looked down, forcing a smirk as he scratched his head. "Just, stay here - I guess." He propped himself onto his feet, tightly grasping his metal pipe. "Just you watch, I'll take this guy down myself!"

I watched as he made a hopeless charge for the reaper, who had a bony devilish smile as he taunted Eddy to come and strike him. We both knew at this point, that the reaper saw this merely as a game and was only having its fun with us.

Eddy continuously made efforts to strike the reaper, who simply twirled his scythe - deflecting all of Eddy's blows. I continued to watch on as Eddy tirelessly tried to damage the reaper in some way.

"It's useless," I whispered under my stuttered breaths, "no matter what we do, he always is one step ahead of us!"

Eddy slammed onto the ground, crying to the heavens in pain as the reaper jabbed its scythe into him. I watched on in horror, the reaper obviously instilling a sense of hopelessness and fear deep into _my_ subconscious. The reaper cackled, as lightning flashed and thunder roared in the background. Sporting an outrageousely large, toothy demonic grin, it began to repeatedly jab the blade deep into the flesh of Eddy's legs. The boy cried out a deathcurdling scream as crimson blood gushed out of his wounds.

I winced at the gruesome, horrifying sight before me. "It really is over," I gasped, "for him...and me." Hanging my head down, I tightly shut my eyes and forcefully jabbed myself in the stomach with the hilt of my blade.

"It's all your falt dammit! Get off your useless ass and do something!" I inhaled, letting out a shout that seemed to reach even the heavens itself. The reaper turned towards me in my helpless state, cackling as I took in deep breaths.

"Run," Eddy muttered, coughing up blood, "hurry and get out of here before I change my mind!"

Eddy's aforementioned statement appeared only to have been said to gain the reaper's attention. The reaper promptly resumed jabbing the boy's legs, seeming quite content with his current target.

"If only," I said angrily, violently punching the ground, "if only I was powerful enough to keep up with that bastard!" I yelled once more, for reasons even I didn't understand. I felt some foreign presence looming over my figure, seemingly deictating my every action.

I believed I was just hallucinating, deducing my sanity had been lost at some earlier point in time. I continued this inner conflict until the figure finally spoke up, its voice like a bullet piercing through glass in my mind. Time seemed to have been stopped as I heard lonely footsteps clacking louder, and louder towards my position.

_Judging from earlier, you, boy, undoubtedly possess 'that' ability._

"What!" I yelled out, clutching my head in pain, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

_Yes, you have that special gift - yet you constantly deny it. I suppose that is only the ignorance of humans at its best._

I shook my head. "I'm not special! I'm just some ordinary guy who decided to play this game!"

_I thought so as well, but soon I realized the limitless powers that await those in this game._

"Limitless power!?" I questioned, "As in I can defeat this reaper with it!?"

_I suppose human ignorance can't be helped, so I'll help you just this once._

I seriously felt like I was being led astray. "How?"

_You - you're unlike anything I've seen before. Your power is derived from the natural will to fight, to survive._

"So, in a sense, my power's been 'awakened'?"

_Yes I do believe so. The power of the 'Beserker' with which you have been gifted is truly amazing. I believe that I am the only being fitting of helping you tame that power._

"Oaky," I said rather reluctantly, "but how do I get you to help me?"

_Just absorb my essence with that band on your arm, and my power shall be yours to command._

"Well, whatever you say, " I said, holding my arm up, "but, what should I call you?" The figure appeared to have sported a wide grin as it let out a chuckle.

_Grimm Stroud._

I simply nodded. "All right Grimm, here I go!"

I held the band into the air, and it gleamed as Grimm's essence was absorbed into it. I felt an incredible power surge throughout my body as time returned to normal.

"So, how do I beat this guy?" I asked, curiously, grasping my blade firmly.

_First things first. The Beserker power is awakened by your natural instinct to fight, and is suppressed by streneous thought. This power relies on your emotions and instincts - trust in them and you shan't fail._

I nodded, raising my sword into the air as a red spiral energy surged around me. Eddy watched on in amazement at my newfound will. The reaper merely smirked, resting its scythe on its shoulder - calmly awaiting my next move.

"With this blade," I stated, shouting to the heavens with new life within me, "I shall strike down all walls in my path!"

Eddy smirked, chuckling at my courageous words. "Is that so, eh? Than what are you waiting for!?" He formed an irate fist, glaring back at the reaper. "Hurry and take this guy down!"

In the blink of an eye, I appeared right before the reaper, bringing a huge gust of wind in my wake. I grabbed the reaper by its cloak, swinging it as hard as I could. The reaper flew a good distance, but managed to recover mid-air and control its descent. It cackled, reeling its scythe back in an attempt to strike me down.

"No use!" My voice bellowed, as I deflected all of the reaper's strikes with relative ease. The reaper swung its scythe at me once more - this time however, I managed to grab it, and pull the weapon out of its grasp. I swung the scythe around, twirling it before throwing it back.

_"Kiiyaaah!"_ The reapear let out an inhuman cry of fear as it had been struck down by its own weapon. I held my sword forward, as it became enveloped in a green light and transformed into a giant drill!

_Well now, I guess it's time we use 'that'_

"'That'?" I asked, baffled at Grimm's question.

_Yes, our special move - don't worry, you'll know soon enough._

I closed my eyes, envisioning my next move in great detail - just as Grimm Stroud had said. My eyes hastily shot open, and I sported a smug grin. "Here goes nothing!" I calmly stated.

I looked down at my new weapon, smirking as I held it firmly. "Certain kill!" I yelled so loudly that my very spirit seemed to claw its way out. "Helm Splitter!"

I rocketed forward, soon becoming enveloped in a red energy as I shot forward - seeming as if I'd breaken the sound barrier!

The reaper cried as I pierced right through its chest, leaving a humongous gaping hole where large amounts of dark, grimey purple blood began to spurt out. I swung my arm down as the drill was enveloped in a green light - transforming it back to my regular sword. I twirled it around, preparing to sheath it.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes. "Sayaonara, reaper." I said, sheathing my blade. As it clinked into the lock, the reaper exploded into a large mass of black feathers that slowly descended to the ground.

"Grimm Stroud, huh?" I said to myself, catching a feather in my palm as I gazed up into the somewhat clearing sky, "Must've been some guy." I clenched my hand into a fist as I casually strolled over towards Eddy. I picked him up, letting him lean over my shoulder for standing support.

"We'll be there soon, just hold out." He simply nodded weakly, faintly pointing in the direction of the junkyard before slowly losing consciousness.

And so, we headed forward, looking ahead at the scenery that awaited us. I trusted my instincts, and knew there wouldn't be anything I'd have to worry about - Grimm Stroud would be watching my back.

* * *

_Well that's chapter 2 - somewhat short I know, but nonetheless I hope it's good. Please read and review!_


End file.
